Secrets, stupidity and laughter Gauken Hetalia!
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: Basicly a Gauken Hetalia story,Human names are used!Students across the globe, come to attend The world academy, they may all be heirs to huge companys, but their lives are far from perfect they all have their own secrets muti-pairings rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note;- This is My first fic, and a lot of aspects, of the story are undecided, but I hope any readers like it!  
I'd apperciate any comments, critisim or anything... enjoy the story, I'll update it soon!

It was early september, and it marked th start of a new school year, at 'The world academy', a globaly famouse boarding school, run by none other, than Romoules Rome, an italian man, famouse for his huge buissneses (and for being a bit of a drunk pervert, at partys) . The students, all came from rich familys and coporations, but that didn't mean the pupills where normal, or 'proper' to be honest, they were far from it..

Over on a plane, some where over the atlantic two 16 year old students conversed enthusiasticly,  
on there way to their first year at world academy. The two half brothers, where only joining the school now, when they were 16, but hardly anyone at the school joined at 11 ( probly due to the schools reputation, for having wild drinking parties..)

" Haha! This year, I'm definatly getting on the (american) football team!" Yelled a loud american boy aka Alfred f. jones " or baseball,  
or even that british sport, whats it called? rugby? haha!"

" Thats great Alfred.." a timid Canadien replied, his voice barley a whisper " I.. can see why dads so proud of you.." he looked just like his brother, exept his hair was slighty longer, and his eyes puplr, instead of blue, but the most striking difference, was in their personalities.. it wouldn't be an egageration, to say the two were complete polar opposites.

" Don't be like that Matt, We know Dad prefares you really!" Alfred reasoned,  
The atmosphere between the two dropped, as they touched on the sensitive topic of their father; a scary bussiness man with high expectations...  
"Lets... Not talk about that now.." Matthew mumbled, regretting bringing it up in the first place.  
" we're in first-class.. soo lets pick a movie.."

" How about terminator! ohh Or Alein!.." The older twin beamed.  
As Alfred continued to list the latest Hollywood blockbusters, Matthew coudn't help but smile, at how easily distracted his happy-go-lucky brother could be..

Arthur kirkland, a grumpy and cynical english teenager, prepared himself, for his second year, at the world academy, since securing himself a postion of prefect, ( a rather excellent feat, for someone who's only been here a year, if he does say so himself!) He'd probley have to look after the new students, joining his year.. no doubt, with an academy like this, there would be a fair few of them... Then of course, there was his old rival to worry about, that bloody frog... and of course, this year, Peter, his youngest brother,  
would be attending the academy for the first time, Arthur grimsced at the thought, Peter really was an annoying trouble maker!  
Despite this, the Brit was still rather looking forward to another year at world accademy,  
he could still after a year, hardly belive he was in a school like this; He'd come a long way from the delinquent punk he used to be.. those days of switch-blades, clubbing, and underage drinking were long over he kept telling himself ( well.. maybe the underage drinking part isn't over juat yet, he thought bitterly)

" And thatsa why, I want this year, to be the best!" Babbled headmaster Rome, in a sing-song voice, at the opening ceremony " And I wanta no trouble! especialy from a certain 'trio'" The infamouse bad touch trio members; Francis Bonnefey,  
Gilbert beildshmits, and Antiono Fernandez Carriedo all snickerd in usion.

" And lastly!" Continued Rome " Anyone who bullys ma little grandsons is gonna be in a lotta trouble!"

"Ve~ Granpa Rome~" Felinciano The youngest of the vargas twins called out.  
meanwhile, Lovino blushed, and began grumbling curses under his breath, embarassed at being called out "hmphh stupid roman bastard... ". Despite looking almost identical,  
the Italian twins, are very diffrent, Felinciano, the younger is Dizzy, happy and forgettful, while Lovino, is foul-mouthed and has debatabley, the worst temper, out of everyone, at the entire school.

" Alright! New students, follow me!" Arthur Kirkland called out " I'll show you were the Dorms are for your respectve classes!" He began making notes on a register, the blonde was clearly not overly-thrilled about looking after new kids "Hiya! I'm Alfred F. Jones, pleased to meet ya!" Beamed The american, as he extended his hand to the british boy. ' He seems annoying' Arthur thought 'and that accent, ughh.. american is it? Remember, be a gentlman.!'  
After a slight hestation, Arthur took the other boys hand, and shook it, smiling wryly " Pleasure to met you" he said curtly, before turning on his heel, and escorting all the new students towards the dormetries ' it's not that I'm anti-social..' Arthur thought 'It's just I like to get to know people,  
before being freindly with them, and despite what the frog says, I do NOT have a trust issue!'  
'Damn..' Alfred thought ' I know I can't realy read the mood too well or anything, but that guy seems so cold.. polite, but theres something about him..'

The bad-touch trio, where currently in their usual hiding place, a secluded thicket of tree's based in the schools extensive grounds, they've been coming here since they first joined the academy.  
"It's really nice to be back with you guys again!" beamed the alomst perpeptualy happy Antino " And I get to see my little Tomato again ye!"  
Francis, and Gilbert Groaned in usion, as The spainaird mentioned the older and more more irritable Vargas Twin, with whom Antonio, had been obsessed with, since the italian first entered the school at 11... The brunette, had dedication at least..

" Ah~ Antino, Soon you'll see zat true love is in variety~" leered a blonde frenchman francis, Who was currently texting his latest love intrest, a pretty girl from seychelles,  
(She was previously with Arthur, but whatever, francis knew her first!) " Zhere is no shame, in having two or even three loves~zat way, you can-"

" Shuttup for a second you two!" Gilbert cut accross " Ve have important matters, the awsome me vould like to disscusss!"

"Like what.?" Antonio questioned, that carless smile, still plastared on his face.

" Like teaching these new students who's the top gang round here" crowed The albino " kesesese Let's just say, I've missed pulling pranks with you guys and I've got an idea for an awsome one right now... kesesese!"

Francis and Antino both grinned like hungry wolves " Lets hear it then.."


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig, a Hard-faced German Boy, marched along side his fellow students. This was his first year,  
at the world academy, His brother Gilbert, had been going here since he was 11, but Ludwig,  
hadn't arrived untill he was 16... why was that..? Ludwig, didn't know a lot about himself, other than his name, and the fact he lived with his parents, and his brother... He couldn't really remember his childhood. This might be the reason The German acted so Robotic..

" So, Arite! What would you say the best part about this school is!" exclaimed the american boy " It's Arthur.." The briton grumbled through clanched teeth. " And I'd say the best part would be the oppertunity this school gives us, to meet with others, of diffrent nationality, and simmilar calibar."  
" Woo! Losen up a bit Your so formal!" Alfred remarked, loudly

" I intend To be" Was Arthurs retort

" Hey! Hey! This school is so big! like a castle" The taller of the two boys, was still in awe at the size of the place, and although he'd never admit it, this academy still impressed him too.

"Well, it is one of the most prestiugouse acadamys to mpppfhh-"

A certain frenchman's hand, clamped over the Brits mouth, effectivley shutting him up. They all Turned to see the infamouse bad freinds trio leering at them.  
" Bonjour!" The said french men exclaimed. "Hallo new students, and bruder!" sneered Gilbert " Ve have come to tell you something very important, about the awsome-me and my almost-as-awsome associates.  
" We're the bad touch trio if you don't already know!" smiled antino " The best trio in the school!"  
Arthur who had just wriggled out of his old time rivals grip mumbled something about the 'magic trio'.  
" We thought you newbies should know, if your looking for fun, or l'amour ( he winked, at a startled matthew williams) then come find us, yes" Francis crooned.

" You should also know, that if you mess with any of us, we will personaly make your life a living hell, we're just that awsome kesese! " Gilbert said, smirking evily.

" Fuck of you wankers!, causing trouble already! Your suppose to be senoirs now fucking gits!"  
Arthur interjected, he promised himself he wouldn't lose his tempet this year.. but those three made it near impossible...

" We're leaving, We're leaving" laughed antinio " Just wanted to give the message yeah!"  
Arthur rubbed his temples, before turning to the four new students, in his year Ludwig, Alfred,  
That quiet lad; Alfred somehow candien brother and a stoic, glaring swede boy.  
" Thats the Bad touch trio, three of the biggest arses you will ever meet.. stay away from them" Arthur warned sternly, the last thing he needed, was some idoit new student,  
getting himself into a fight, or worse, becoming allies with the bad-freinds-trio

" Dude! they Look Baddass!" Excaimed Alfred, causing everyone to groan.

"Praise the gods!" Called out Ravis, a usually Timid Latavian " We are saved!"  
" It really is good fortune!" grinned Eudaurde, a Estonion. Toris sighed, his roomates, were currently over-joyed, because Ivan the schools noutorius russian bully, will not be able to attend The first month of school,despite being his regular victim, the Lithuaniun couldn't help but feel worried.. He knew of Ivans father being head of the Russian mafia, and how Ivan regualrly took part in crinimal activity, he just hoped his russian tormentor wasn't missing school because he was in prison or something...

After a lot of hustle, and bustle, the students were finally settled,  
in their Dorms. Arthur for one, was not happy! He couldn't believe,  
that he had to share a dorm, with an obnoxiuse American, and his forgettable canadien brother ( well, he wasn't so botherd about the brother) after only one night, Arthur, had decided, that Alfred, was either annoyng, or just plain dumb.

The said American, was currently in the bath-room, getting changed. Alfred gazed down, at the bruises, that littered his bare chest, and sighed... At least he was away from home now..  
But Alfred didn't feel like he was free... . 'NO!" he thought ' I'm not gonna think about that! I'm Gonna ace this school, and make Dad proud!'

" Okay class, settle down!" The austrian teacher treid in vain, to settle his class of seniors.

" So, The awsome me went all ninja, and beat that guy up!" An Exited Gilbert told his peers.

" SHUTTUP GILBERT! ROD- I MEAN MR EDELSINES TRYING TO TEACH!" Elizebeta,  
slightly bi-polar girl with a love for frying pans, and yaoi screamed out.

" Chill Elizebeta.. Just cause you like Mr Edlestine.." The albino sneered.

"W-What!" The brunette spluttered, blushing " I do not!". Roderich, the austrian teacher sighed,  
while a small blush spead scross his cheeks.. he really hated this class.. well mostley Gilbert,  
this sort of thing was the norm round here 'calm down Roddy' he thought 'Just... think of pianos'

" Ahh~ I know L'amour when I see it" cooed Francis

" You Idoits shuttup! or I'll beat you to death with you frying pan!" Elizabeta screamed, infuriated

Roderich massaged his temples, it didn't... look like any music would be learned today. Good lord!  
This class is impossible!

" But if theres something between Elizabeta, and Mr R.. Would that make him a peado" The Purissian questioned jeeringly " Sir are you a peadofile!"

Needles to say, it took only half an hour of school, for Gilbert to be kicked out of class..  
Not that he minded, he prefared to be far away, from any kind of authority figure.. Gilbert, expected the school corridors, to be empty, at this time.. he didn't expect to see anyone especialy not that goody-two-shoes prefect from the year below, Arthur kirkland.

" What are you doin here, Kid?" Gilbert asked

The blonde bristled angrily, at the word 'kid', but chose to ingnoreit "I could ask you the same thing..beildshimtsh.."Arthur sneered, making his dislike of the purrsian obviuos.

" Well, I'm a certified delinquent" Gilbert said casualy, " While you on the other hand are not,  
so mind tell me why your skipping class?"

" I am not skipping! as you put it" The brit Growled, his huge eyebrows furrowing together.  
" I'm simply putting up a new list of school rules, that me and the rest of the school councill thought up" Arthur smiled evilly before contining " Well since your interessted, take a copy, I'm sure you and your... freinds, will be happy with them"  
Without another word, Arthur shoved the sheet into Gilberts hands, then stalked of.  
The albino took one look at the paper and uttered a loud. " mein Gott!, These rules are... I need to tell Francis and Toni!"

Just to clarify... There are 6 years at the 'world academy'...

1st year (11-12 years old)  
-Peter Kirkland (sealand)  
-Lili zwingli ( Leichestein)  
3rd year (13-14 years old)  
-Ravis (Latavia)  
- Yuong-sou ( South Korea)

4th year (15-16 years old)

- mei (Thaiwan)  
- (veitnem)  
- (hong-kong)

5th year

-Arthur Kirkland (England/britain)  
-Alfred F. Jones ( America)  
- Matthew Jones-Williams ( Canada)  
-Ludwig ( Germany)  
-Felinciano Vargas ( N. Italy)  
- Lovino Vargas ()  
- (Cuba)  
- Toris ( Lithuania)  
-(estonia)  
- Feliks (poland)  
- Belaruas - Zwash (switzerland)  
- Finnland -Norway -Romania

6th year - Antonio carrido ferdanze (Spain)  
- Francis Bonnofay ( France)  
- Gilbert Beildshmitch ( prussia/east Germany)  
- Ivan Branginsky (Russia)  
- Elizebeth Heredevy (hungary)  
-Sweaden (berwald) 


	3. Chapter 3

" Ve~ Ludwig.. can I call you Luddy?"

"Nein."

" Hey! Hey Ludwig, do you wanna make Pasta together Ve~?"

"Nein."

" Thisa place is realy scary.. Ve! Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Nein!"

Ludwig tried to contain hs anger, as Felinciano Vargas, the Head master's Grandson, annoyed him.  
The German, had been worried, about sharing a Dorm, because truth be told he wasn't very sociable (understatement of the century.) However, the Ludwig didn't expect someone as loud, and happy, and unbearable as Felinciano! Were all Italians like this?

" Uhh? Ludwig.. is there something on my face?" The brunette asked nervously.

" N-nein" Ludwig turned away blushing, realising he'd been unintentionaly staring (or glaring) at Feliciano.

" I Like you!" Gushed the Italian " You could be like my strong big brother! Ve!"

" Stop this foolishness Vargas" Ludwig cut acroos him coldley "If you you knew single thing about me.. You'd know I'm not a good person to know you should just stay away from me..  
I'm not fit to be anybody's freind."

Ludwig felt like he was devoid of emotion.. and he didn't want to drag this happy Italian down with him..

"V-ve.. Ludwig.."

Ludwig sighed.. " I've been through this before.. This is the part were you should leave, find some other freinds."  
Felinciano was distressed. He liked Ludwig! he didn't want to see the German boy looking so deppressed.. He wanted to say something to make it all better. So he said the first thing that came into his head " So... Do you Like pasta..? "

" W-what?" The German asked. Was this italian a dumkenholf.. could he understand nothing?

"Pastaa it's real tasty!" The brunnette gushed, happy with the change of subject.  
Ludwig, despite himself blushed a little.. He just couldn't figure this italian out! .. But he was the first person, who'd stayed be Ludwig and not left him, within a day of knowing him, since god-knows-when. The German sighed, he wasn't cut out for boarding school..

" Mein Gott! Look at this!" A Certain Albino creid out, to his two best freinds "Look at the new rules, that fucking un-awsome school council put out!"

Francis turned lazily, to look at his prussian freind " sacra-bleu! Whats the big fuss, the student councill 'cr tins' always make stupid rules, it doesn't mean we have to follow them, oui?"

" Si, He's right.." Smiled Antiono, who was currently doodling tomatos on his maths homework.

" Nein! This is diffrent!" Growled Gilbert, annoyed by his freinds obviuos lack of interest in the subject. " Look just read here.. New rule 23..!"

"Oui whatever you say my Lord" France replied sarcasticley, and began reading aloud " Rule 23; All Students, who are in their final year, must be present, for at least 80% of all their classes, or they will fail the year.. merde!" Both Francis, and Antonio visabley paled at the news. The bad-touch-trio, was practacly imfamouse, for skipping classes, not that it really matterd, since they all still got good grades.  
None of them enjoyed being copped up in a class-room all day, so bunking of school, and trawling round the nearest towns, was the only way the three of them could keep sane(ish) in this crazy accademy.

"Meirda!" Atonio exclaimed " my momia would kill me if I didn't Graduate!.. But I hate staying in class!" Francis sighed at the mention of momia, he'd worked out a long time ago, that his parents were completey passive of him, he doubted wether of them would bat an eye-lid, if he were to drop out of school become a prostitute, just as long as he didn't bother them.. But he wanted to graduate to fufill his own dreams.

" Yeah, it was your little English Freind who shown me them this mourning" Gilbert growled bitterly, although he didn't know Arthur, the kid seemd like the up-tight sheltered type, who hadn't had any proper Fun like ever. Totaly un-awsome!

" I wouldn't put it past Aruto to put forward this idea, Then again he isn't even in the council.."  
Antinio mused " I bet it was Yao! the he's a sucker for disaplin, or kiku! he definatly has a dark side!"

" Whatever, how about we just go speak to those un-awsome retards ourselves, Ja?"

With that, the bad-touch-trio, set of.

Matthew Williams, was not having a good day. He thought coming to a new school, would change things, that he wouldn't be the same wimpy weakling that he used to be. but no!  
first of, his own room-mate Arthur, had mistaken him for his brother countless times, sure he apologized for it, but it didn't stop him doing it again. Next, he'd been completly ignored by his class-mates, even the teacher marked him absent on the register!  
Why was it always like this! The canadien hated being over-looked.

' it's your own fault, you know'

He tried to tune out the voice.

'Maybe if you weren't so pathetic, people would pay attention'

Matthew sighed, Alfred was already making new freinds, Why can't he!

" Da-da-da-daaa~ The awome Me is here!"

The pupils, in the student council room; Wang Yao, Honda Kiku, Arthur Kirkland, and for some reason Alfred F. Jones, all turned round, only to be faced with the bad-touch trio.

"What do you want." Spat Yao, he was had had enough, of his fellow senoirs anticts, and knew,  
that they brought nothing but trouble.

" Well, since I am a busy man, I'll cut to ze chase." Francis said disinterestedly, while inspecting his newly manicured nails. " Ze new rule, about having to do so many days to graduate. Abloish it." The usualy flamboyent French-man, was uncharacteristicly scary.

"No." Arthur bluntly stated, he glared evenly at Francis. " Yao, made this rule, so to benifit the school, just stop bitching and bloody moaning, and follow it, alright!"

Yao and Kiku, both nodded in agrement

" Aruto! This has nothing to do with you, yes" Said the (starngly) still smiling antino. " Your not a senoir, you not even aloud to be part of the student councill si?"

at this Yao, frowned " Well, due to the fall, in the number of members, in the student councill by special decree, of, Headmaster Rome.. Prefects, can act as student councill members."

Arthur, was smiling smugly at this, ignoring the glares or the bad-touch-trio.

" Fine zen!" Spat Francis abroubtly, " Let it be war between us free, and you student councill cretins!, I promise you, you'll abolish zis rule before the end of ze term!"

" Come on then Bring it, you bloody wankers!" Arthur Growled. He wasn't the least bit daunted by the so-called 'war', he was long used to fights, wich involved pen-knives, lighters and crowbars this'd be nothing, compared to that, he thought..

"keseseses you've meesed wit the wrong people!" Gilbert cried out, his eyes gleaming with exitment, at the prospect of a 'war'.

" Hahaha! I'll help you too Artie!" Beamed Alfred, ignoring the tense mood " Because.. I'm the hero!"  
Alfred, wasn't sure why he was getting involved, he knew he shouldn't make enemys, but he wanted to stick up for his new freinds; Arthur and Kiku ( Yao didn't seem to like him, or Arthur too much)

" Much apreciated git, but its Arthur, not Artie.."

" Wait aru! We can't fight thats against the school rules aru! you fools" Yao exclaimed indignent.  
Arthur, has been a member of the student councill, for no longer than two days, and he was already getting involved in fights.. Alfred was just as bad..

" Your right Yao, I'm sorry.. We wont fight with these idiots." Arthur said, with fake-sincerity,  
" But it seems kinda ineventible, as long as we keep the rule.. are you going to back down and chage it, sir?"

Yao, was in a moral dilema.. he didn't want to cause trouble, but he hated backing down...  
he glanced over, at the as-per-usual silent Kiku, ho nodded at him.  
" Fine! aru.. We'll keep the rule and take any..trouble.. that comes with it aru!"

" You've made a mistake unawsome student council 'leader'" Gilbet growled " You'll regrette making that decision kesesesesese." with that, Gilbert left, tailed by the other two members.

" Aiyaa! what have I let myself in for aru?" Wailed really wanted to have a normal year!

Kiku, his japanese cousin, just looked at him simpatheticly " It'll be okay, Yao-san.. probebly"

-  
(a/n: Ideas for pairings.. The only ones I have definatly are GerIta, and RussiaxLithuania..  
I really need a canada pairing though!... Comments, and reviews please! I want to improoove!


End file.
